


Party-free Friday

by krissy09



Series: Siblings AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissy09/pseuds/krissy09
Summary: Hey guys! So I was watching Crimson Peak when the idea for this series struck me. I know other than some not quite incest it has nothing to do with the movie, but oh well. I remember thinking there's just not enough stories like this or maybe I'm not searching for the right words. Tons of Dean and Sam, understandably, but not that much of Cas and Dean. So I figured, what they hay let's have a go. I definitely don't regret it. The stories have gotten some loves so yay! You guys are the best. oh BTW you need to read these in order.  DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING UNFORTUNATELY! would love to own Cas or Dean but that's slavery so oh well





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I was watching Crimson Peak when the idea for this series struck me. I know other than some not quite incest it has nothing to do with the movie, but oh well. I remember thinking there's just not enough stories like this or maybe I'm not searching for the right words. Tons of Dean and Sam, understandably, but not that much of Cas and Dean. So I figured, what they hay let's have a go. I definitely don't regret it. The stories have gotten some loves so yay! You guys are the best. oh BTW you need to read these in order. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING UNFORTUNATELY! would love to own Cas or Dean but that's slavery so oh well

“Fuck,” Dean sighed, sliding into the driver's seat of his dad’s Impala. The party was a bust. The neighbors called the cops before Dean ever got there, which meant that Dean was still completely sober, and unless he wanted to call on of the girls that he had already been with this week or last week, which he definitely did not want to do, he was going to be alone tonight.

Dean had been “alone” since that night with Cas. He wasn’t sure why he’s been acting like he has. Just like he wasn’t sure why he acted like he did that morning either, maybe it was the thought that Naomi could have walked in at any moment and caught them like that. 

Dean didn’t really regret that night with Cas. He had wanted something like that for too long to regret it but he does regret everything else. He knew he wasn’t being fair but it was to hard to be around Cas. Dean still wanted so much that he shouldn’t, he couldn’t have. He wasn’t sure what else to do other than to avoid him. So that what Dean makes sure he does, he stays away and finds any and everything he can drown himself in so he doesn't have to think about Cas. 

It worked too. Cas stayed well out of his mind when he was to drunk to remember anything, or well he likes to think that anyway. He tries not to think about how the lips he is kissing doesn’t feel quite right. How the bodies are to soft and curvy. He thought about trying things out with a guy seeing if he’s gay or bi or if it's just Cas but he never does. 

Dad should be at home by now, Dean thinks as he pulls into the driveway. Sam is at Mary’s again and it's Naomi's weekend to work over night at the hospital. Dean hasn’t been home this early on Friday in weeks. 

Dean walked inside and kicked off his shoes, leaving them by the door. He stopped by the bathroom before walking over to his room. Humming metallica, he pushes open the door, stopping before he made it all the way in the room. 

Cas was splayed out on the bed, naked from the waist down, his hand wrapped around his leaking cock. Dean turned to leave when he hears one of the most filthiest moans that Dean has ever heard, followed by a low breathy, “Dean.” Dean stopped in his tracks torn between wanting to leave and wanting to watch Cas get off. 

Dean didn’t have to think about it too long, within the next few moments Cas was gripping the sheet and stroking his cock faster. Dean just stood there watching Cas, until long white streaks of cum covered his stomach and dripped on his hand. 

Cas lay there relaxed on the bed beneath him, eyes closed. He didn't move and neither did Dean. His feet were frozen to the spot. It was still a few moments before Cas opened his eye. When he did they fell on Dean almost automatically. 

“What the fuck, Dean?” Cas screamed at Dean, grabbing at the blanket, that had been pushed down around the bottom of the bed, and pulling over his legs and up to his waist, covering himself. 

Dean said nothing, did nothing, just stood there looking at Cas. Cas just balked at Dean. 

Dean wasn’t sure why he hadn’t moved yet, or atleast denied that he had been watching his step brother jack off. Dean watched as Cas pushed the blanket off of him and began to stand up.

“Did you enjoy the show, brother?” Cas asked taking steps toward Dean, who still stood in the same spot.

“I, um I,” Dean tried to say sorry or something along those lines but the words seemed to be stuck in his throat. 

Cas stepped right into Dean personal space. Dean jumped when Cas reached out and grabbed Dean’s crotch. “You did, didn’t you,” Cas breathed hotly in Dean’s ear. “I can feel that you did. You enjoyed watching me get off. I was thinking about that night, thinking about you laying on top of me, holding my arms above my head. I was thinking about you doing it again. Holding me down on my bed and taking what you wanted.” 

Dean wasn’t moving. He just stood there listening to Cas’ words whispering over his ear. Cas was still rubbing his hand across Dean’s hard on. Dean had to suppress the moan trying escape his lips. 

Dean shivered when Cas stepped away. He said nothing else as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers out of the top drawer and slipped them on, before pulling open the second drawer and grabbing a pair of sweatpants. “I’ll give you some space, if you want to handle that, brother.” Dean was taken back at the way Cas said brother. He said it like the word had personally offended him. 

Cas walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Dean sat down on Cas’ bed and thought about pulling off his pants and helping himself out some but he couldn’t do it. He just sighed and laid his head in his hands. 

He stays still for a few moments before leaving the bedroom and going into the living room. Cas was sitting in the middle of the couch, his legs propped up on the coffee table, watching T.V. Dean unsurely sat on the couch beside Cas, and for the first time in four weeks, Dean and Cas sat in the same room and watched some random lame ass comedy together.


End file.
